User blog:SteelWolf/Survivor: Puerto Rico - Old School vs Middle School vs New School Episode One "I'm Playing With Amateurs"
Jeff: We are here in the cultural Puerto Rico; which is a perfect chance to bring back some of the best; all one time players; no winners; from 30 vastly seasons. Old school vs Middle school vs New School. (A boat is seen containing 6 old schoolers in Pink Buffs) Jeff: Cayey; who will always wear pink; all from seasons 1-10; the Old School tribe. Greg: *looking around* (Confessional: Survivor has changed a LOT from my first time. Sure; I'm not as goofy or immature as last time but I'm not going to be totally boring. All these people are playing like bitches and I wanna play like one too.) Coby: *watching everyone* Teresa: *smiling* (Confessional: I am so EXCITED to FINALLY get a chance to play again! I have been dreaming of this for a LONG time and it's finally here! I'm still enthusiastic about the game. I am VERY in shape and I would LOVE for a chance to play a GREAT strategic game.) Lindsey: *waving hair in wind* Ian: *smiles* Neleh: Confessional: I came in second place after enduring 39 days. In modern Survivor, that doesn't matter. It's how well you strategize. And that's something I plan to do. I will adapt and I will win this game. (A boat is containing 6 Middle Schoolers in green buffs) Jeff: Shalom; who will always wear green; consists of players from seasons 11-20; the Middle School tribe. Judd: *spits* (Confessional: I am the FIRST person to return from my season and thank god, I don't wanna play with any of them scumbags again. This time, I'll fight against them scumbags and win me some cash.) Cao Boi: *looking around* Amy: *smiling* Taj: Confessional: I had a rough time in Tocantins. I assembled the first cross team alliance and it ended up FAILING. *laughs* But I'm stronger and a lot smarter this time. I will win. Count on it. Jaime: *waving hair in wind* Ken: Confessional: Last time, I took too long to adapt from being the scrawny nerdy kid; and by the time I did; I was cocky about my game and thought I'd win; then I got blindsided. This time; I wanna be a lot more aware and have a better social game. (A boat is containing six New Schoolers in Red Buffs) Jeff: Monito; who will always wear red; consists of players from seasons 21-30; the New School tribe. Jenn: *yawning* Sabrina: Confessional: I feel like I played a GREAT game my first time but...I didn't win. I came in second. I was so stupid that I brought KIM to the final three. I'm going to be a lot smarter and quick on my feet this time around. Jon: *looking around* Rodney: Confessional: Ey; my mistake last time was choosing to be on a season with a loada stupid people. I am pissed at them and this time; NOBODY will step on mah shoes. NO-BODY. *laughs* Sarah: Confessional: The last time I played; I was a in a crucial swing vote position and I misused it and was blindsided. I'm a fighter and as a cop, I should've known better. I will still play hard and play to WIN. Hayden: Confessional: I am the winner of Big Brother and I believe I can win a second reality show. I feel like I was fearless my first game and I wanna be just as daring this time. I know how to win a reality show and I'll win another. (The three tribes are seen arriving at a beach and walking to their respective mats) Jeff: Welcome to Survivor Puerto Rico: Old School VS Middle School VS New School. (Everyone claps) Jeff: So this is a season comparing three different types of gameplay. The original basic voting style based on WORTH, which is the old school tribe. The generation in which scheming was a thing but it wasn't as manipulative; we call it; A mix of both Old and New.. And finally; the New School way; everybody is scrambling and scheming; which is called; Manipulation and Lying. So Neleh, how do you feel about your tribe? Neleh: I'm ready to go. I made a lot of mistakes my first time around and I'm here to correct them. We all are old school so we'll all struggle to adapt together. Jeff: Kenny, this is all of your second chances to win this game. What do you expect to come out of this season? Ken: A lot of bitter jurors. Jeff: And Jenn, how do you feel? Jenn: Really pumped. Jeff: Okay. *tosses maps* Head to your camps) (CAYEY- DAY 1) Greg: Old schoolers back on the beaches of Survivor! Lindsey: *hugs Greg* Nice to meet you! Greg: Confessional: Everyone is so peaceful and happy right now, but things are about to change. I may not know HOW it works, but people are going to scramble soon. Borneo gameplay is not going to get me a million dollar check. Neleh: So as old schoolers, let's build a shelter. *laughs* (Confessional: Before strategizing and stuff, I wanna know that I have a roof of bamboo over my head so I can feel comfortable sleeping.) Ian: *building shelter* Can you help me Coby? Coby: Sure thing! Ian: *whispering* Us Palau-ans need to talk later. Coby: Got it. Coby: Confessional: Ian wrote my name down and sent me home about a decade ago. But what kind of person holds a decade grudge? He's the only one here I know so he's someone I want to definitely align with. Teresa: *weaving with Lindsey* Us Africa people, huh? Lindsey: Yeah, it's great to be back. Teresa: I would LOVE to work with you darling. Lindsey: Same goes toward you. (Confessional: Right now, I have to act all enthusiastic and happy, but really, I can't WAIT to backstab people. You can't win this game by just being a sweetheart. I'm ready to go and basically kill everyone. *laughs*) Ian: *in water, spear fishing* Teresa: He's our provider, huh? Neleh: Absolutely. (Confessional: Ian is the most hardworking person in camp. He's our provider, he built our shelter, and everything else. He's a great person to have around.) Ian: *swimming underwater* Coby: Go Ian! Lindsey: Shut up. This isn't a challenge. Coby: What? Lindsey: Nevermind. (Confessional: It's definitely a challenge to have to bite my tongue, but I have to. Because these old schoolers are so naive and picky that they'd vote off anyone that's "negative" for their tribe. It's honestly stupid. Get with today.) Ian: *stabs some fish and begins to swim back* Greg: He's coming back. Ian: *walks out of water with fish* Who's hungry? Teresa: Me! Ian: Awesome. (Confessional: It's amazing. In Palau, Tom and I both provided for the tribe and now I'm taking the role again; by myself. It's great to be back and I know the key to people's hearts is through their stomachs, so obviously, they wouldn't vote off whoever is feeding them.) (SHALOM- DAY 1) Taj: *making rice* It's AMAZING to be back out here. Amy: *smiling* I know right. (Confessional: The last time I played, I had an injury which involved a twisted ankle. This time I wanna show I'm more than just fighting through some injury. I can actually fight through this game and win it all.) Cao Boi: *walking around camp, grabbing leaves from tree* Jaime: What are you doing? Cao Boi: You'll see. Ken: Okay. Cao Boi: Confessional: I decided to use leaves as a way to help around camp. It's a free organic source. It's a very amazing object indeed. Ken: Confessional: Cao Boi is an odd character. He does things differently than we do...it's like...more spiritual. We don't know what he's doing until it works; and most of the time; it surprisingly does. Taj: *walking with Judd* I kinda would like to stick with you. Judd: Yeah, whateva. Taj: Confessional: Judd is the biggest wildcard on our tribe. He's a very...explosive person but he's loyal. I want to stick with him. Judd: Let me tell ya something, I'm playing with amateurs right here. Taj: Oh. Judd: Confessional: So Taj offers me an alliance. She may be stupid but she's a stupid ally. So I'm all for it. I need as much stupid people to surround me as possible. Amy: *dragging firewood across camp, into pile* Jaime: Wow, you're a superhero. Don't twist your ankle again. Amy: *laughs* (Confessional: So Jaime said a very obnoxious thing "Don't twist your ankle again" I can't stand her but I need to stay calm and breathe. No arguments no drama. *inhales and exhales*) Cao Boi: Confessional: Amy is our hardest worker here and I truly respect her for that. (MONITO- DAY 1) Jon: *trying to make fire* Sabrina: Come on Jon! Jon: *sweating* (Confessional: Nobody else wanted to help around camp so I decided to take charge of things. Normally; I would be scrambling but I think I'm in a decent position...at the moment.) Jenn: *walking with Sabrina* I like our tribe. Sabrina: I like it too. Jenn: I kinda wanna do an all girls thing. Me, you, Sarah... (Confessional: Our little tribe is a bunch of schemers. You got Sabrina, the side bitch of a mastermind winner. You got Jon, the person who was way too picky with alliances. You got Rodney, someone who got anger issues. You got Hayden, an egotistical Big Brother Alpha. And you got Sarah, who was hilariously blindsided. Unfortunately, I have to work with SOME of them. *sigh*) Sabrina: Okay, I'm open to that. I have experience with girls alliances. Jenn: Sweet. Sabrina: Do you think Sarah would come with us? (Confessional: Jenn wants to do an all girls thing. I'm all for it but this time with a girls alliance, I want to be more careful. I don't wanna ride someone's cottails. I want to play a game of my own. Do you people not know how difficult it is when you come so far just to lose?) Hayden: *walking with Jon* The girls are never seen apart...I could always see them whispering and stuff. Jon: Yeah I noticed that too. Rodney: *joins them* Hey. Jon: Hey Rod, have you noticed how close the girls are? Rodney: Obviously. Hayden: We gotta do something about it. Jon: Yeah. (Confessional: The girls might wanna start an all girls clique. So us guys wants to do something to deflect things or we might as well be picked off.) I don't think Sarah is fully with them. Hayden: We got to talk to her. Rodney: Obviously. (Confessional: The girls think they slick with all their little whispering. Well they got busted and their stupid asses will regret it. The girl we need on our side is Sarah. She atleast has some sort of brain capacity.) Sarah: *doing yoga on beach* I'm tired. (CAYEY- DAY 2) Neleh: *walking in woods* (Confessional: This new generation of Survivor is CRAZY. Some sort of safety would mean a lot so I decide to go idol hunting.) *walking along a path* Come on... (Confessional: An idol is usually hidden in a crazy looking thing. So I was walking and I saw this HUGE tree, with branches on its every side, so I begin to look inside...) *looks inside and grabs something* It's a clue... Greg: *in shelter* Where's Neleh? Teresa: I don't know... Neleh: *reads* The idol you are looking for is hidden in a pile of sand at the next immunity challenge. Two people from your tribe will dig through and sand and hidden towards the center is the safety you seek. The question is if you're bold enough to grab it when everybody is watching you. (Confessional: To potentially have an idol feels amazing. I have to be stealthy during this next challenge or I can be in some huge trouble.) Im so excited... Ian: *walking with Lindsey* So what are you thinking? Lindsey: I kinda wanna just win these challenges. Ian: Yeah but strategically, I'd want T Bird out; she's too sweet. Lindsey: Uh-huh... (Confessional: Right now, T Bird is a close slave of mine. So she can't go so early. The thing with Ian is he comes off as like the hometown hero but he's really an annoying little fuck when you meet him. *laughs*) (MONITO- DAY 2) Sarah: We got Treemail! Hayden: Awesome. Sarah: Confessional: It's really important that we win this challenge just to keep our morals up for future challenges. We wanna stay calm and united for as long as possible before we go to tribal. Sabrina: *stretching with Jenn* I don't wanna go to tribal so soon. Jenn: Same. (SHALOM - DAY 2) (The six are seen talking in the shelter) Amy: We can't all run in different directions and such. We gotta stick together. Don't go ahead. Whatever pace the team is going, you go that exact same pace. Taj: Absolutely agreed. Judd: Yeah whatever. Jaime: Confessional: I wanna try my best in the challenge today because in my season; China; I feel like I was a fighter and I will fight this season too. I want to prove I still have strength. (Immunity Challenge) Jeff: Come on in guys! (Everyone is seen marching in) Jeff: Alright. For this challenge, two members of your tribe will swim out and grab two bags of puzzle pieces. Once you return them to shore, the next two members will dig in the sand for the next two bags. (Idol is seen buried inside) Then the final 2 members will complete a large Survivor puzzle. First two tribes to assemble it wins immunity. First place gets a firemaking kit. Second place gets a flint. Third place gets nothing. Alright, I'll give you a minute to strategize. Neleh: *faces tribe* I'll dig. (Confessional: As soon as I hear the digging portion, I immediately wanna step up and grab the freaking idol. That's the only thing on my mind.) (Later) Jeff: Alright. Swimming for Cayey is Ian and Greg. Swimming for Shalom is Taj and Judd. Swimming for Monito is Jon and Rodney. Survivors ready...GO! Jon: *dives in and swims quickly* Jeff: Jon in the water quickly. Rodney following him! Judd: *swimming slowly* Jeff: Judd waay behind Taj! Judd: I do not wanna lose weight this way! Ian: *quickly swimming* Greg: *swims* Jeff: Ian and Greg gaining on Jon and Rodney! Rodney: *grabs bag* Lets go! Jeff: Jon and Rodney have their bag! They're heading back! Ian: *grabs bag and begins running back, rather than swimming* Jeff: Ian got the bag and is running with it! Taj: *still swimming* Jeff: Taj and Judd STILL don't have their bag yet. Jon: *returns to shore with bag* Jeff: Go Monito! It is Hayden and Jenn digging for Monito. Jenn: *digging* Judd: *grabs bag* Lets go! Jeff: Taj and Judd FINALLY have the bag for Shalom! Ian: *returns to shore with bag* Jeff: Go Cayey! It is Neleh and Lindsey digging for Cayey. Neleh: *digging around* (Confessional: So as I'm digging, Lindsey is RIGHT next to me and my entire tribe is looking toward me. I think to myself, "how the hell am I going to grab this idol" Jeff: Hayden digging like crazy! Neleh: *grabs idol and stuffs it in bra* (Confessional: Thanks Jeff for narrating Hayden digging because EVERYBODY looked his way so I grabbed the idol.) Hayden: *grabs bag and gives it to puzzle makers* Jeff: Go Monito! It is Sabrina and Sarah doing the puzzle for Monito! Taj: *returns to shore with bag* Jeff: Taj FINALLY returns to shore! Go Shalom! It is Jaime and Amy digging for Shalom. Meanwhile, Cayey CANNOT find their bag. Lindsey: *digging* Stupid sand. Jeff: Lindsey trash talking the sand! Amy: *throwing sand all over the place and quickly digs* Jeff: Amy wasting NO time. Shes making up time for Cayey! Judd: Come on Amy! Sarah: *assembling puzzle* Hm.. Jeff: Sarah being very methodical. Amy: *grabs bag and gives it to puzzle makers* Jeff: Go Shalom! It is Ken and Cao Boi doing the puzzle for Shalom! Shalom has made up a LOT of time. Neleh: *digging* Jeff: Lindsey and Neleh are dragging Cayey behind.. Sabrina: *puts in more pieces* Jeff: Sabrina quickly working through the puzzle! Sarah: *puts in last piece* Jeff: MONITO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! We are looking for ONE more! Neleh: *grabs bag and gives it to puzzle makers* Jeff: Cayey can FINALLY start the puzzle. It is Coby and T Bird doing the puzzle for Cayey! Teresa: Let's do this Coby!! Jeff: Cayey has a LOT of time to make up. Coby: *quickly putting pieces* Jeff: Cayey quickly progressing through the puzzle but is it too late? Cao Boi: *whispering ancient languages as he puts puzzle pieces together* Ken: *puts it in pieces* Cao Boi: *puts in last piece* Jeff: SHALOM WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! (The tribes are seen back on their mats) Jeff: Monito, go grab your fire making kit and head out. (They do so) Jeff: Shalom, go grab your flint and head out. (They do so) Jeff: Cayey, I guess old schoolers need better challenge strength. Head out. Ian: Confessional: This is my first time losing a tribal immunity so I'm definitely nervous. But some lines need to be drawn today to break some ice. (CAYEY- DAY 2) Neleh: *in forest, reading idol* You have found the hidden immunity idol. *smiles proudly* (Confessional: It feels AMAZING to have the idol. It's as if I'm honorary new school already. But I can't get too cocky. I need to figure out my plans and see who's going tonight.) Lindsey: *walking with Teresa* Ian wants you out. Teresa: What, why? Lindsey: He says your sweetness is threatening. Teresa: (Confessional: So Lindsey tells me that Ian is targeting me. I played with her before in Africa and as of right now, she's a close ally of mine. But, in Africa, she was a harsh and brutal person. I cannot tell if she is lying or not.) *approaches Ian* Hey. Ian: Oh, hi. Teresa: Curious question. Have you ever thrown my name out there? Ian: No. Who told you that. Teresa: Linds. Ian: Confessional: I told secretive information to Lindsey and she rats me out. She is a snake and I want her out. Teresa: Oh, well, bye. (Confessional: Before I went out here, I read several books to seek if someone's lying or not. And most likely, Ian is lying. Survivor is so stressful now...) Ian: *walking with Coby* I'm voting Lindsey, you in? Coby: Seems great. (Confessional: Ian is targeting Lindsey and that's great. Right now, she seems snobby and bratty, so fine by me.) Who else is voting her? Ian: I need to talk to Greg and Neleh. Then we have the majority. Coby: Okay. Teresa: *sitting by Lindsey* You were right... Lindsey: Yeah...anyways; I'm thinking about voting Ian. Teresa: Fine with me. (Confessional: Ian is our biggest physical strength on this tribe but he's way too untrustworthy for me; so I unfortunately have to vote him off.) Lindsey: *facing Neleh* We're voting Ian. Neleh: Alright; seems great. (Confessional: Right now; Lindsey and T Bird are a duo. Coby and Ian are a duo. It's a constant battle between Africa and Palau. Greg and I are swing votes. Lindsey and Ian are the targets right now so Greg and I need to stay on the same page.) *in water with Greg* What's your thoughts? Greg: Whos names are up there? Neleh: It's Lindsey or Ian. T Bird and Lindsey are voting Ian. Coby and Ian are voting Linds; so we're the swing votes. Greg: Swing votes. *laughs* I like that term. Neleh: We kinda need Ian for challenges.. Greg: Yeah. (Confessional: Neleh and I are stuck in the middle right now. Normally; as an old schooler, you'd vote off the crazy; but we don't use the term crazy. We use the term Lindsey as a replacement. It's either we vote Lindsey or a big help in challenges; Ian. If this was Borneo, it'd be easy. We keep the person who's good at challenges and vote based on who deserves it but things are different. Call me a bloody maniac, but there IS benefits in keeping Lindsey. So I'm stuck right now..) (The six are seen grabbing their torches and walking to tribal) Ian: Confessional: What I hope happens is that we vote off the bad apple; which is Lindsey. She is a diva and tries to be queen bee; which is cancer for a tribe. Lindsey: Confessional: *rolls eyes* Ian has to go. He's a threat to win the game and if people don't vote him, then I don't know what the hell is wrong with the world. Greg: Confessional: Two people are up on the chopping block and none of them are named GREG. So I don't care which one goes. They both smell bad. Neleh: Confessional: I really don't know what to do but I'm forced to make a decision and this decision is best for my long term. (TRIBAL COUNCIL) Jeff: Grab a torch and dip it in an get fire. This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game fire represents life. As long as you have fire, you are still in this game. When your fires gone, so are you. Let's get this started. So Neleh, everybody here is old school. What makes this tribe different than normal tribes? Neleh: We are all going through the same thing. We are trying to adapt to New School gameplay and trying to not look like confused little puppies. Jeff: T Bird, what benefits come from being old school? Teresa: We literally CREATED this game especially Greg. We got this show started and now we're gonna try it out again. Jeff: Greg you were from the first season, how have things changed? Greg: A lot more strategizing and a lot less massages from fellow tribe mates. Neleh: *laughs* Jeff: Coby, what are the dynamics of the tribe right now? Coby: It's really all strategy but none of us are professionals so we probably look stupid on TV. Jeff: Lindsey; how are things divided? Lindsey: There's some shady little people who drew lines in the sand single handedly. Jeff: Ian, is this true? Ian: Oh, absolutely. One person here is an obnoxious little brat. Lindsey: Jeff he's talking about me. *laughs* Ian: You don't know that. Lindsey: We ALL know that. Don't beat around the bush. I'm obviously the diva you portray me as *eyeroll* Jeff: Alright. It is time to vote. Coby, you're up. Coby: *is seen walking up* Ian: *holding parchment that says LINDSEY* Linds...grow up. Teresa: *is seen writing* Neleh: *folds parchment and puts it in urn* Lindsey: *holds up a parchment that says IAN* I don't get why people say you're the strongest one. In my opinion, you should work out more. Greg: *is seen returning from voting; sitting down* Jeff: I'll go tally the votes. (Later) Jeff: If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so ... Neleh: *looks around* ... Jeff: Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote... . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Lindsey. Lindsey: Expected. . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Ian. We are at one vote Lindsey, one vote Ian... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Lindsey. That's two votes Lindsey, one vote Ian. . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Ian. We are tied. 2 votes Lindsey, 2 votes Ian, 2 votes left. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Jeff: Ian. That's 3 votes Ian, 2 votes Lindsey. Ian: Huh? Lindsey: *smiles* . . . . . . . Jeff: First person voted out of Survivor: Puerto Rico: Old School vs Middle School vs New School; Ian; I need you to bring me your torch. Ian: You got me.. *grabs torch and walks up to Jeff* Jeff: Ian, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs* Ian: Good luck guys! *walks off* Coby: *sigh* Jeff: Well, a big question tonight was whether or not you guys adapted. And you did. Grab your torches and head out. NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR... Lindsey causes more trouble at camp Lindsey: *laughing* He's done for. Greg: Confessional: What is wrong with her? The Middle Schoolers begin to scramble... Ken: *walking with Taj* She's a HUGE threat. And the New Schoolers gender divide intensifies Sarah: Confessional: I am the swing vote. FINAL WORDS Ian: Confessional: Survivor has definitely changed. I thought I was the strongest member and I was the first boot. I had so much trouble getting out of work commitments and I end up as first boot. *laughs* But, I still don't regret giving Tom his win. VOTES Ian: Lindsey Teresa Greg Neleh Lindsey: Ian Coby Category:Blog posts